


Medic (di Loveslashangst)

by TJill



Series: Getting the message [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: John fa ancora brutti sogni, ma non deve più svegliarsi da solo. Sequel n° 3 diGetting the Message
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Getting the message [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890292
Kudos: 3





	Medic (di Loveslashangst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/gifts).
  * A translation of [Medic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167707) by [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst), [ophymirage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophymirage/pseuds/ophymirage). 



> **Nota della traduttrice:** ecco il terzo e ultimo dei seguiti di [**Getting The Message**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3905191&i=1) di loveslashangst. Il servizio di John come medico militare (e il conseguente danno psicologico) qui è il punto centrale.  
> La fic non è betata, quindi ogni vero errore di traduzione è colpa mia, però almeno è riletta 😊  
>  **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

**NOTA BENE** : le immagini nei sogni alla fine di questa storia sono in parte ricavate dai dipinti di John William Waterhouse, un contemporaneo di ACD, in particolare dalla sua "[ **Circe Invidiosa**](http://www.jwwaterhouse.com/view.cfm?recordid=63)" del 1892. Consiglio vivamente di guardarla per una migliore comprensione.

#  **DOTTORE**

_Calore. Calore ustionante. La gola gli spasima per il bisogno d'acqua. La sua pelle si secca e si ritira. Il sudore gli cola sulla schiena. S’impasta con la polvere. Forma una granulosa striscia di sporcizia sotto il tessuto consumato della sua uniforme. Non c'è tempo per pensare. Hanno bisogno di lui. Adesso. Deve uscire in mezzo al fuoco incrociato. È luminoso. Troppo luminoso. Gli occhi gli fanno male quando li socchiude. Polvere e sabbia hanno asciugato le cornee._

_Corri. Corri. Guarda indietro. Guarda davanti. Da un lato e dall’altro. Dov'è la sua scorta? Nessuna arma. Nessuna difesa. Solo. È solo._

_Soltanto un uomo condannato cammina da solo. Corre verso il luogo in cui i pazienti hanno bisogno di lui. Dove i cadaveri sono accatastati come legna da ardere sotto la tenda. Dove i soldati devastati aspettano il loro turno sul suo tavolo operatorio improvvisato (la cucina di qualcuno). Dove uomini e donne a pezzi lo afferrano, implorando aiuto._

_"Dottore!"_

_Sangue. Fino ai gomiti. Sangue appiccicoso fino ai gomiti e l'umido fetore merda-piscio-vomito-sangue della morte. Appena usciti dall'adolescenza e fatti a pezzi. Pezzi viventi che gridano per la sua attenzione._

_"Dottore!"_

_Pietrisco, polvere e sabbia gli incrostano_ _la pelle, succhiandogli via il liquido. Non riesce a respirare attraverso la puzza da macello di carne cruda._

_"Dottore!"_

_Tuffato fino ai gomiti nelle viscere del ragazzo. Il paziente urla, lamenti strozzati da un corpo che è oltre il dolore. Oltre il panico. John sta per perderlo. Il ragazzo è già mezzo morto, il sangue scorre a fiumi dal suo ventre dilaniato._

_"Dottore! D - Dottore! Dottoredottoredottoredottore.” La formula magica contro la morte. Una mano lo artiglia_ _. Con un sussulto, se la toglie dal braccio con le dita_ _insanguinate. Affonda di nuovo le mani nella pancia del ragazzo. Non ci sono abbastanza pezzi. Non riesce a farli combaciare. Sangue bollente. Urla brucianti. Sabbia incandescente e polvere che turbinano, sporcando la ferita mentre il giovane soldato sanguina._

_Labbra esangui sussurrano, "Dottore... dottore..."_

_Nessuno strumento. Niente plasma. Niente suture. Barbarie e forza di volontà. Dov'è il suo sergente? (Tornato a casa, non è più qui.) Murray lo ha abbandonato e lui deve fermare il..._

_John si asciuga con disperazione il flusso di lacrime che è la difesa del suo corpo contro la secchezza bruciante. Rifiuta ostinatamente di cedere al panico. Cattura il sangue nelle mani a coppa. Cerca di versarlo di nuovo all’interno. Non rimane dentro. Trabocca, scorre sempre più veloce. Lo schernisce. Sgorga dal corpo_ _che infine è diventato silenzioso._

_"Dottore,” irride il sangue sprezzante, "Dottore. Dottore. Dottore."_

_Si fa beffe di lui in mille bassi mormorii mentre le ferite del ragazzo si asciugano. Il sangue si secca. Forma croste nel calore e DOVE SONO GLI ALTRI DOTTORI?_

_Il sangue mezzo coagulato cola fuori dal tavolo. Si trasforma in polvere quando colpisce l'aria. Turbina con la sabbia pallida. Lo avvolge in nuvole soffocanti._

_"Dottore,” lo deride il vento soffocante. "Dottore."_

_Il mondo esplode. Gli piove addosso la polvere di edifici crollati. Il mondo si frantuma in schegge che si piantano nella sua pelle, scavando più a fondo finché la sua stessa pelle non brucia dall'interno. Il suo ventre cede e si squarcia nel caldo devastante. Il sangue si riversa fuori filtrando attraverso le sue dita. Annerisce nel vento. Si mescola alla polvere._

_"Dottore,” arriva un sussurro innaturale._

_Il cadavere del soldato si siede. Lo guarda. Quando sorride, la sabbia gli sgorga beffardamente dalla bocca. Arida. Così arida. Il sangue di John scorre verso quella cosa. Si mescola con la polvere che sciama fuori dalla pancia sventrata del cadavere. Mostrando i denti in famelico trionfo, il cadavere inizia a gonfiarsi. Le ferite spalancate attirano la polvere insanguinata verso di loro, trascinando John in avanti. Se il cadavere lo tocca, gli risucchierà via la vita._

_VATTENE! VATTENE! NON TOCCARMI!_

"John. Stai sognando, John.”

_Il sangue si trasforma in fango nella carcassa mummificata del soldato, che lo osserva con gli occhi infossati dei non morti..._

"NON TOCCARMI, CAZZO!"

Mani dure gli afferrano i polsi. Gli incrociano le braccia sul petto.

_Lo ha preso! Lo trasformerà in polvere!_

"No! No! NO! NO!"

"Inspira, John." Di nuovo la voce. Cerca di spingerla da parte, ma l'ha preso. Lo avvolge tra braccia forti che non lo lasceranno andare.

_Lo berrà fino a prosciugarlo. Calore e sangue e polveredisangueseccocaldodavomitare, caldo, caldo, caldo, NON PUÒ RESPIRARE!_

Una gamba intrappola le sue, bloccandole.

"INSPIRA, John."

Lo sta trattenendo. La voce lo sta trattenendo e parlandogli dritto all'orecchio. “Sei al sicuro. Accidenti a te, John Watson, RESPIRA."

Inspira con un singhiozzo. Lacrime gli scorrono dagli occhi. Il mondo è una macchia sfocata e bollente.

"Espira," dice la voce.

_Annaspa per catturare il proprio sangue prima che possa trasformarsi in..._

"Espira." Le mani gli scuotono i polsi. “Ora, John. Espira."

"Scendimi di dosso!" ansima. Polvere. Sta sanguinando e inaridendosi e se apre gli occhi... "Non ti permetterò di prendermi."

"Ti ho già preso, John," dice la voce, con fermezza. “Sei al sicuro. Ora inspira."

Lui inspira, un singhiozzante, patetico aborto di respiro. Il muco gli intasa le narici, soffocandolo. _La sabbia lo acceca._ Tossisce. "Lasciami."

_Se riapre gli occhi, il mostro lo farà avvizzire e lo trasformerà in polvere._

"Espira." Un torace flessuoso gli preme contro la schiena. Nudo. Sono nudi. _Ma come possono esserlo? Murray è tornato a casa..._

L'aria è come una mano gelida sul suo viso.

"Inspira."

Tira su col naso. È freddo. Freddo e umido. Kandahar a volte di notte è così freddo, ma mai così umido.

La voce non esita mai. "Espira."

Rabbrividisce di sollievo, con il naso gocciolante e le lacrime che gli scorrono ancora dagli occhi. Si dibatte, ma le mani lo trattengono fermamente. La gamba lo blocca sul letto. È a letto con un uomo nudo. Anche lui è nudo. Perché è nudo? Non importa. Può respirare quest'aria fresca, fresca. Dentro. Fuori. La voce inizia a respirare con lui.

"Dove sei?" dice alla fine.

"Kandahar,” riesce a dire.

_Caldo. Caldo. Caldosangueseccomorte dottore dottoredottoreDOTTOREDOTTORE!_

"Inspira, John."

Inspira. Fresco e umido.

"Espira."

Espira. Caldo e tremante.

"Inspira Londra."

Respira il freddo e l'accogliente claustrofobia della civiltà.

"Espira Kandahar."

Soffia via il panico e il sangue. Polvere e sabbia. Il suo mondo che veniva disintegrato mentre lui cercava di ricucire insieme pezzi di uomini e di donne.

"Inspira Londra,” dice la voce.

Troppo fredda e sempre piovosa. La città che Sherlock ama, e Sherlock è pazzo e freddo e geniale.

"Espira Kandahar." La voce è Sherlock. Sherlock lo sta trattenendo. Sherlock lo ha preso e non lo lascerà mai andare finché non sarà al sicuro.

Il corpo di John diventa inerte. Casa. È a casa. Singhiozza piano, questa volta in segno di gratitudine.

"Dove sei, John?" Ora la voce è più gentile.

"Londra." La parola ha il sapore della sicurezza.

"Sì,” dice Sherlock. “Sii più preciso. Dove sei?"

L'aria della stanza è fresca, ma Sherlock è caldo sotto le coperte. Tepore che proviene dal loro calore corporeo condiviso. Sherlock è dietro di lui sul letto, il corpo nudo a cucchiaio dietro il suo per conservare il calore. Una delle sue gambe blocca sul letto entrambe quelle di John in modo che non possa far male a nessuno dei due.

"Letto." Deglutisce forte contro un'ondata di sollievo. "Il mio letto."

"No,” dice Sherlock.

"Il nostro letto,” si corregge John, e sulle labbra gli scivola un sorriso frastornato prima di singhiozzare, sbattendo le palpebre per respingere le lacrime. "Tuo e mio."

"Sì." Le mani di Sherlock si allentano. Tira indietro la gamba. Gli strofina il naso contro il collo, sotto l'orecchio. Adesso la voce è un confortante suono di fusa. "Sei tornato?"

"Sì." Sherlock lo ha preso. È tutto a posto. È a casa. E il suo naso è mezzo congelato. Dovrebbe alzare il termostato - ma il freddo fa sì che Sherlock si raggomitoli su di lui per prosciugare --, no, _approfittare_ della temperatura corporea più alta di John, ed era stato solo un fottuto sogno.

Sherlock circonda la spalla di John con una mano, l'altra premuta sulla sua pancia. "Vuoi provare a dormire di nuovo?"

John si gira abbastanza da schiacciare la guancia su quella di Sherlock. "Non ancora." Alza gli occhi in quello strano, pallido sguardo. "Io --"

L'umidità gli gocciola sulla guancia. Sorpreso, si tira indietro. Allunga un braccio ad accendere la luce.

La faccia di Sherlock è imbrattata di sangue.

_Il sangue scorre sempre più veloce..._

Si agita. Sherlock gli agguanta i polsi, salvandolo dal cadere dal letto. _E il sangue si trasformerà in polvere..._ Con decisione, John stringe i denti respingendo le immagini perché sono SOLO UN FOTTUTO SOGNO. Ma Sherlock sta sanguinando e lui si sforza di soffocare il panico perché le ferite di Sherlock potrebbero essere serie. Scivola dal bordo del letto, trascinandolo con sé. Quando Sherlock gli lascia una delle mani per resistere alla trazione, John afferra il braccio del suo amante. Lo strattona fuori dalla stanza con una presa brutale.

_Ferito. Sherlock è stato ferito durante un’azione e sta sanguinando._

"Sto BENE." Ma si lascia guidare, il che è positivo perché devono andare in bagno all’istante. John deve sapere quanto gravemente è ferito Sherlock.

John sbatte le palpebre nello spietato bagliore della luce del bagno. Costringe i suoi occhi ad adattarsi. Prende una salvietta da sotto il bancone. La inumidisce.

"Ti sei svegliato agitandoti,” dice Sherlock, allontanandosi dalle sue dita indagatrici. “Tutto qui, John. Non è niente."

John lo zittisce, con l'adrenalina che concentra i suoi istinti di triage. Gira la testa di Sherlock da una parte e dall’altra. Esamina da ogni angolazione. Palpa con delicatezza lungo i lati del naso. Controlla per vedere se i seni nasali sono danneggiati. Sonda per possibili fratture. Per capire da dove proviene il grosso del sangue.

_Il sangue gli inzuppa le mani, si riversa sui polsi. Presto sarà arrivato fino ai gomiti..._

"John. È solo del sangue dal naso, John,” insiste Sherlock. "Hai la testa dura."

Lui tiene a freno le scuse, rifiutandosi di lasciar andare Sherlock mentre asciuga il sangue. “Nessun danno grave. Domani potrebbero esserci dei lividi, ma non c’è niente rotto."

"Ho già detto che sto..."

"Ti ho sentito,” dice John, sciacquando il sangue dalla salvietta. “Per favore, Sherlock. D-devo esserne sicuro." Le sue guance stanno bruciando, anche nel freddo, ma...

_Uomini e donne a pezzi e mai abbastanza tempo._

Sherlock chiude la bocca. Annuisce. John fa scorrere di nuovo la salvietta sotto i rubinetti, poi si gira per pulire le ultime leggere tracce di sangue dal naso di Sherlock.

Fa un freddo tremendo lì dentro, ma almeno riesce a respirare. Ed entrambi sono vivi – il fatto che sia necessario un pensiero simile è una testimonianza della vividezza dell'incubo, ma la verità è rassicurante. Sorride allo scivolare della stoffa sulla pelle del suo amante.

Sherlock ha una faccia così meravigliosa, tutta angoli strani e pelle pallida. Zigomi impossibili. Bocca da baciare. John si ritrova ad indugiare. Guardando quella bocca. Sherlock. L'uomo che ama.

La bocca sorride. Quando John alza lo sguardo, gli occhi di Sherlock sono caldi.

Ma quando si china per un bacio, Sherlock gli prende il viso tra le mani, tenendolo a una leggera distanza. "Sei un disastro,” gli dice con dolcezza.

John permette che gli volti la testa. Guarda la vista da spavento che è il suo riflesso. Occhi gonfi. Muco secco attorno al naso. Strane macchie di sangue su tutta la faccia.

Evita gli occhi del suo riflesso. "Mi dispiace."

“Ti dis---?” Sherlock si ferma. "Per l'amor del cielo, John," mormora. Gli prende la stoffa dalla mano. Vi fa scorrere sopra altra acqua calda. "Stai fermo."

"Posso…"

"No,” dice Sherlock. "Lo farò io." Pulisce con fermezza la faccia di John con alcuni passaggi un po’ bruschi della salvietta fumante.

John glielo permette, sentendosi come un imbarazzato bambino di dieci anni che viene accudito da sua madre. Le lacrime bollenti tornano in fretta. Dopo pochi istanti non riesce a controllare i singhiozzi.

La salvietta rallenta. "John" mormora Sherlock. "Va tutto bene."

I singhiozzi diventano più violenti. Eruttano fuori da lui, così come le lacrime. "No,” ansima. "Non è vero."

Sherlock si ferma, incerto. Quindi la pulizia diventa carezzevole. Gentile e meticolosa. Asciugando le lacrime con il timbro di ostinata determinazione di Sherlock. E questo porta John e piangere più forte. E ridere. E ridere del suo pianto. Quindi ridere di Sherlock che sta cercando di non ridere. Quindi ridere con Sherlock quando si arrende a ridere. Ed è tutto un pietoso miscuglio di emozioni e liberazione.

Sherlock risciacqua la salvietta. Elimina alcune lacrime finali. "Sì,” dice piano. "A posto."

Sentendosi stremato ma più leggero, John bacia il pollice di Sherlock mentre gli passa davanti alla bocca. Il pollice si ferma. John gira la testa abbastanza da attirarne la punta in bocca. Succhia delicatamente.

Sherlock è perfettamente immobile, guardandolo con le pupille dilatate. Il suo respiro s’inceppa. Irregolare. Eccitato.

John sorride attorno al dito. Lo attira più in profondità. Fa guizzare la lingua sul polpastrello sensibile. Il respiro di Sherlock si fa più irregolare.

Sherlock lo fissa intensamente, leggendo ogni sfumatura. Sorride pigramente. Lascia cadere la salvietta. Circonda il viso di John con le mani. Lo bacia, profondo e umido, fino a quando John si solleva sulla punta dei piedi per incontrare ogni movimento della sua bocca.

John si preme contro la lunghezza umida e fresca del corpo del suo amante. Rabbrividisce alla sensazione di pelle sulla pelle inumidita che si scalda in mezzo a loro. Una mano di Sherlock è salda sul retro del suo collo, l'altra a metà schiena per spingerlo più in profondità nel bacio. John inarca un po’ la schiena mentre Sherlock fa scorrere languidamente i baci giù lungo la sua gola.

"Dovremmo..." John deglutisce forte contro la sensazione da far tremare le ginocchia di avere Sherlock che esplora adagio ogni punto sensibile del suo collo. "S-dovremmo... andare a letto. Dovremmo tornare a letto."

Fa scivolare le dita tra i riccioli di Sherlock. Gli solleva la testa. Lo bacia intensamente.

Sherlock sfoggia un mezzo sorriso. "Sì."

Sherlock lo fa camminare all'indietro attraverso la porta e lungo il corridoio, un passo e un bacio alla volta, finché John non è schiacciato contro la porta della camera da letto. Era la sua camera da letto. Adesso è la loro. John si scalda ancora di più al pensiero, il che è positivo perché il legno è fottutamente CONGELANTE.

Ma ogni volta che John si protende alla cieca dietro di sé per aprire la porta, Sherlock raddoppia il suo benvenuto assalto alla sua bocca. Quando finalmente lo lascia andare per respirare, John ne approfitta per aprire la porta e tirarli entrambi dentro.

Sherlock lo guida verso il letto. Si siede, guardando l’uccello di John, che è ad un livello perfetto per la sua bocca sensuale.

A John si blocca il respiro in gola. Il calore gli pervade la pelle. Non importa quante volte Sherlock... John ancora... Si inumidisce le labbra, non è sicuro di come chiedere.

Sherlock lecca con delicatezza la punta del suo uccello. Ne bacia dolcemente la parte inferiore e gli strofina la guancia lungo l’asta. John rabbrividisce. Sta per curvare una mano dietro la nuca di Sherlock, ma lo sguardo prudente sul viso del suo amante lo fa fermare. "Cosa c’è?" chiede.

"Stavi urlando," dice Sherlock piano. Avvolge una mano attorno al suo uccello, ma sia il tocco che l'espressione sono cauti. "Non voglio..." Sembra a corto di parole.

John lo prende un po’ in giro, ridacchiando. "Non hai avuto problemi prima, quando mi hai piegato in due e mi ha scopato fino a quando non sono venuto urlando."

"Certo,” dice Sherlock, come se questa fosse un'obiezione ridicola. "In quel momento ne avevi una gran voglia."

"Fidati di me,” dice John, spingendosi verso il tocco, "Ne ho una gran voglia anche adesso."

Sherlock solleva verso di lui un sopracciglio dubbioso, il che sarebbe molto più efficace se non accompagnasse lo sguardo lasciando che l’uccello di John gli scivolasse oltre le labbra e nel calore di quella splendida, splendida bocca. Un lungo, lento, delizioso scivolare. Giù. Poi su.

John geme profondamente nella sua gola, disfatto.

E allora Sherlock si ferma. Aspetta. John cerca le parole giuste. "Non stai abusando di me," lo rassicura. "È un esperimento."

La bocca di Sherlock si piega in uno di quei buffi mezzi sorrisi. "Oh?"

John sogghigna in risposta. "Effetti terapeutici della stimolazione sessuale orale e manuale nel trattamento in corso di veterani che soffrono di Disturbo da Stress Post Traumatico."

Il sorriso di Sherlock è sincero. "Un argomento che riempie la bocca."

"Mi compiaccio di pensarlo, sì." Oscilla leggermente nella presa di Sherlock. "Per favore?"

Sherlock fa un risolino sommesso. E, a giudicare dalla maniera da batticuore con cui riprende John in gola, ha accettato i parametri della sfida.

"Se lo pubblichi,” dice John. "Voglio metà dei crediti."

"Se lo pubblico," dice Sherlock con una leccata stuzzicante. "Dovrò contattare dozzine di veterani e i loro amanti, mogli e mariti."

"Strano a dirsi..." ansima forte al gioco delle labbra lungo i bordi sensibili del glande. "Io potrei conoscere qualcuno che ha contatti con un'intera comunità di veterani."

Sherlock soffoca le risate intorno al suo uccello. In pochi istanti, John non può fare a meno di spingere, tenendogli una mano dietro la testa. Le mani di Sherlock gli sostengono il retro delle cosce e Cristo misericordioso, morirà di piacere. La gamma di suoni che Sherlock gli strappa potrebbe essere mortificante se quella _cosa_ che fa, oh dio oh cazzo, con la lingua non fosse così fottutamente _fantastica._

Anche Sherlock ci si diverte, il bastardo, sapendo di essere l'unico ad averlo amato così bene. John si perde nella dolce frenesia. Sente che quelle dita stupende si stringono per sostenerlo mentre si contorce, sempre più vicino alla beatitudine.

Si chiede se dovrebbe semplicemente arrendersi e lasciare che Sherlock gli strappi l'orgasmo. Sarebbe più facile - Sherlock è incredibile nei pompini, e si è dimostrato imbarazzantemente capace di farlo venire a tutta velocità - ma in questo momento, John ha bisogno che non sia facile. Ha bisogno della lotta. Dello scontro. E Sherlock gli ha mostrato una mezza dozzina di volte che è meglio quando non si arrende e basta.

Per pura forza di volontà, John esce dalla bocca di Sherlock. Deve appoggiarsi per un momento alla sua spalla per rimanere in piedi.

Ansimando un po’, Sherlock lo fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato. Apparentemente, John può ancora sorprenderlo.

"Sdraiati,” gli dice John.

"Sdraiarmi?" ripete lui. Le sue guance sono arrossate e i suoi occhi brillano di curiosità intrigata.

"Sì,” dice John, raddrizzandosi. "Sdraiati. Sul letto. Adesso."

C’è un breve confronto di volontà e poi Sherlock fa un cenno leggero. Scivola sul letto. Si distende sulla schiena. Incrocia le mani sul ventre. Guarda verso di lui.

John gli si mette a cavalcioni con le ginocchia ai lati delle sue spalle, le mani sulla testiera.

Sherlock geme basso di gola, in anticipazione.

"Aspetta."

Dapprima stuzzica le labbra di Sherlock con la punta del suo uccello. Glielo strofina lungo il labbro inferiore. La lingua di Sherlock lo lecca, un lampo di calore e umidità. John la insegue di nuovo nella sua bocca, scivola in profondità. Lento. Si ritrae, poi di nuovo dentro, spinte dolci e stuzzicanti che fanno mugolare Sherlock dal desiderio.

Si tira di nuovo fuori. "Girati sul fianco."

Il sorriso di curiosità eccitata di Sherlock è il miglior afrodisiaco che John conosca.

John gli si distende alle spalle, con la schiena di Sherlock contro il torace. Gli intrufola un braccio possessivo sul petto fino alla spalla. Gli mordicchia il lobo dell'orecchio. Quando Sherlock trae un respiro affrettato, John scende a mordicchiargli il collo, spingendoselo più forte contro il petto.

Sherlock si contorce, impaziente a dispetto di sé stesso. A volte quell'uomo non sembra sapere cosa fare delle proprie risposte sessuali. John può solo immaginare quanto raramente Sherlock si occupasse dei suoi bisogni prima che diventassero amanti.

"Stai fermo,” gli ordina piano.

Un debole sbuffare di fiato. Sherlock obbedisce. Nonostante tutta la sua prepotenza e la brusca scortesia fuori dalla camera da letto, una volta lì dentro Sherlock è molto più calmo quando passa il controllo a John.

John gli fa scivolare le dita sul fianco. Afferra saldamente il suo uccello. Lo accarezza in modo scherzoso come se avessero a disposizione tutta la notte e tutto la giornata domani.

Il respiro di Sherlock si blocca. "Non sei costretto."

La mano di John s’immobilizza. "Vuoi che mi fermi?"

È difficile leggere le emozioni contrastanti che Sherlock sta irradiando. Se il suo corpo avesse voce in capitolo, John si sentirebbe abbastanza sicuro sul fatto che Sherlock potrebbe anche essere pronto a farsi scopare, ma c'è una certa tensione nelle spalle che significa che c'è qualcos'altro. "Non ne ho davvero bisogno," afferma Sherlock.

John sa di essere in un territorio difficile, qui. Nonostante quasi sei mesi come amanti, Sherlock potrebbe ancora spaventarsi facilmente se lui non sta attento.

"Perché no?" dice con cautela. È più vicino di quanto sia mai arrivato a chiedere apertamente a Sherlock della sua libido mercuriale.

"Io..." Sherlock sembra straziato tra desideri in conflitto tra loro. "È solo che…. con te è così intenso. Non ci sono abituato."

Allora John riporta la mano ad accarezzare il fianco di Sherlock e gli morde la spalla. "Questo è meglio?"

"No," geme Sherlock. “No, lo _voglio_. Io non sono soltanto... Per favore..."

John lo prende come un invito indiretto. Si sporge per prendere il lubrificante dal cassetto nel comodino accanto al letto. “Per me è meglio se veniamo tutti e due. Se riesco a vedere che ne godi. Questo va bene?"

"Sì,” alita Sherlock, mentre tutto il suo corpo si rilassa contro quello di John.

Johns gli bacia il punto sensibile dietro l'orecchio. Sogghigna quando Sherlock sibila e sgroppa al contatto scioccante del liquido freddo con il suo cazzo. Lo accarezza fino a renderlo tiepido. Caldo. Bollente.

"Tutto ok?" gli chiede.

"Dio, sì,” riesce a dire Sherlock.

"Adoro avere il tuo uccello in mano," gli mormora John nell'orecchio. “Adoro il modo in cui mi scivoli tra le dita. Così duro, come se il tuo uccello stesse implorando per questo." Gli mordicchia il lobo. "Gesù, voglio scoparti a morte."

"Non possiamo,” soffoca Sherlock. (Anche lui lo vuole.)

"Va bene,” dice John. "Più che altro voglio solo che tu sappia quanto eccitante penso che tu sia."

"- posso sentirlo," riesce a dire Sherlock.

Ridacchiando, John fa scivolare sempre più in fretta il pugno sul suo uccello, che ora è spesso e gonfio.

"John." Il suo nome nella bocca di Sherlock è come una preghiera di pietà. John interrompe i suoi colpi abbastanza a lungo da versarsi in mano una nuova pozza di lubrificante. Accarezza il proprio uccello, inumidendolo, quindi fa scivolare le dita e il palmo tra le cosce di Sherlock.

"Posso?" Trattenersi è quasi fisicamente doloroso, ma...

Il respiro di Sherlock si blocca di nuovo, quindi si rilascia tutto di botto. "Sì, ti prego."

"Così splendido ed eccitante." John tiene stretto il suo amante, il braccio destro saldamente in mezzo al petto. Gli accarezza l’uccello con la mano sinistra, adagio e con fermezza. Gli infila il proprio uccello tra le cosce scivolose. Colpisce la base del suo scroto ad ogni spinta.

"Adoro sentirti venire," mormora. "Potrei continuare così tutta la notte se volessi, ma voglio sentirti inondarmi la mano." Prende in bocca il lobo dell'orecchio di Sherlock. "Sì?"

"Sì." Sherlock spinge indietro verso di lui, cercando un maggiore controllo. John lo tira più forte contro il proprio petto. Inchioda l'uomo più alto con una gamba sopra la sua. Accarezza più veloce con la mano. Spinge più lentamente con l’uccello.

"Ti posseggo,” gli dice nell'orecchio. Lo morde forte alla spalla. "Sei mio. E io dico che non avremo fretta."

Sherlock geme.

Lo masturba sempre più veloce. L’uccello caldo dà una sensazione meravigliosa nella sua mano, rigido e colante preorgasmo sulle dita. Lo spazio ristretto tra le cosce di Sherlock sta diventando ancora più stretto. Più bollente. Più scivoloso. A meno che John non si sbagli, Sherlock sta tendendo i muscoli per intensificare il suo sfregamento.

"Cazzo," ansima John. "Non è giusto."

"Tutto è giusto." Sherlock si gira indietro al di sopra della spalla. Lo bacia, profondo e sensuale. John vi si crogiola per un momento o due. Calore. Le bocche che si muovono insieme. Poi spinge sempre più forte con l’uccello e fa scivolare la mano sempre più in fretta finché il respiro di Sherlock non inizia a incepparsi.

"Dannazione," dice John contro le sue splendide labbra. "Volevo resistere per te."

"Prima tu," mormora Sherlock, sebbene la sua pelle sia bollente e scivolosa per il sudore. "Mi piacerebbe fossi tu."

"E poi tu,” insiste lui. Troppo bello. Le cosce di Sherlock sono una morsa scivolosa intorno al suo uccello. Deve seppellirsi lì dentro, ancora e ancora. La sua mano s’inceppa sull’uccello di Sherlock.

La bocca di Sherlock cattura la sua. Lui afferra il lubrificante. Se ne schizza un po’ nella mano. Sposta da parte le dita di John per iniziare ad accarezzarsi da solo l’uccello.

"Vieni per me,” gli dice. "E ricambierò il favore."

"Promesso?"

"Sì." Lo sguardo di Sherlock è tenero. Lo guarda sorridendo, con le labbra socchiuse e gonfie di baci.

Il mondo diventa confuso e sfocato. Le palle di John si contraggono. Risalgono. Lui spruzza alla cieca un po’ più di lubrificante sul proprio uccello e sulle cosce di Sherlock. Gli afferra i fianchi. Lo scopa duro e veloce.

Sherlock lo bacia. Gli ansima nella bocca. John insegue il bacio perfino mentre insegue l'orgasmo. C’è quasi. C’è quasi. Così vicino. Sì. Il piacere è un ronzio forte nelle orecchie, un ricco mormorio nel sangue. Più vicino. Più vicino. Sì!

Spinge forte. Viene in spruzzi profondi che schizzano il materasso e rigano le cosce e le palle di Sherlock. Con gli occhi annebbiati e rabbrividendo per la beatitudine, John guarda l'uomo che ha appena segnato come suo. Sherlock sta sorridendo, gli occhi caldi.

Sherlock si solleva di scatto. Lo bacia, forte e brutale. E perfino attraverso l'orgasmo che lo rende un po’ stordito e confuso, John sorride attorno al bacio al pensiero di vedere Sherlock arrendersi al piacere. "Come ti andrebbe?" gli dice.

"La mano va bene," ansima Sherlock. Si stende sulla schiena. Prende la mano di John e la usa per raccogliere gli schizzi di seme. Gli chiude le dita scivolose attorno al proprio uccello. Sogghignando, John inizia a masturbarlo di nuovo. Eccitato e senza fiato, Sherlock annoda le lenzuola nei pugni e inizia a spingere verso l’alto nella sua mano.

"John,” riesce a dire. "Cazzo, sì!"

John lo trascina fino al limite dell'orgasmo. Rallenta. Lo masturba pigramente fino a quando non sta supplicando per averlo, con tutto il corpo teso per l'anticipazione.

"Ho bisogno di..." Gli occhi di Sherlock ruotano per il piacere. "John, PER FAVORE!"

John gli districa una mano dal lenzuolo. Gli sbatte il lubrificante e il seme sulle dita. Arrossato e respirando a malapena, Sherlock lo osserva, nonostante la sua testa ricada indietro in estasi mentre John gli avvolge la sua mano e la propria attorno all’uccello.

"Questo." La voce di Sherlock è roca. "Sì, John. Questo. Per favore."

"Lo vuoi?" John gli sussurra dritto nell'orecchio.

"Ne ho bisogno." I fianchi di Sherlock si sollevano dal materasso. "Con te, ne ho sempre bisogno."

"Potrei tenerti così per ore,” dice John, una minaccia semiseria.

Una risatina bassa. "Improbabile."

John cambia il ritmo. Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancano, il suo rossore ora è di sgomento.

"Non sei l'unico che osserva e ricorda,” gli dice John.

"Bastardo." Sherlock cerca di cambiare il ritmo, ma la mano di John tiene prigioniera la sua. "Non vorresti...?"

John lo bacia con ferocia. Sherlock getta tutto quanto in quel bacio, supplicando. John lo mantiene a quel ritmo tormentoso fino a quando Sherlock non si arrende. Smette di combatterlo. Si muove con lui, obbediente. È passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta che John lo ha avuto così su di giri per l’eccitazione. Ha un sapore delizioso.

"Bene,” dice, e lo masturba più in fretta.

Sherlock emette un sospiro di sollievo. "Molto bene."

"Vieni per me,” gli dice dritto nell'orecchio.

Sherlock cattura la bocca di John con la sua.

John si tira indietro. "No,” dice. "Voglio vedere. Vederti venire. Me lo sono guadagnato."

L’uccello di Sherlock scorre dentro e fuori il loro pugno condiviso. Gli occhi spalancati di Sherlock s’incatenano a quelli di John, quasi neri per il bisogno.

"Ora,” dice John.

Con un grido, Sherlock viene, con forza e rabbrividendo. Schizza nuove strisce sul suo petto. Sulle cosce. Le lenzuola. John lo tiene stretto, pompandolo lentamente e accuratamente per svuotarlo fino all’ultima goccia. Scivola giù per distendersi accanto al suo amante, assaporando ogni sussulto e brivido ed espirazione spezzata. La mano di Sherlock è abbandonata nella sua. Baciandogli la tempia, John fa scivolare ancora una volta il pugno sul suo uccello.

Sherlock rilascia il fiato con un singhiozzo. "John…"

John ama il silenzio che segue una tale liberazione. E il ricco peso di uno Sherlock senza forze tra le sue braccia.

Alla fine, John gli bacia la tempia. "Dovremmo fare la doccia."

Sherlock mugola qualcosa che suona allo stesso tempo come assenso e riluttanza a muoversi da lì.

Alla fine, John ammette la sconfitta e si dimena per tirare il piumone sopra di loro. "Si macchierà, lo sai."

Sherlock reprime uno sbadiglio. "Si lava."

John ridacchia, tenendolo più stretto. "E tu come fai a saperlo?"

"Dice così, proprio sull'etichetta."

"E quanti esperimenti con luce nera e luminol sono stati necessari per confermarlo?"

"Sette. Poi è diventato noioso."

Sorridendo, John preme baci languidi sull'incavo sensibile dietro l'orecchio di Sherlock. Un uomo più saggio insisterebbe per farsi una doccia prima di arrendersi di nuovo ai sogni, ma John preferisce tenere stretto il suo amante fino a quando il languore non diventa un sonno profondo e riposante.

C'è un lieve sospiro nell'oscurità. Se fosse stato in grado di concentrarsi, John avrebbe potuto pensare che dicesse: "Ti amo."

_Il Kandahar è calcinato e secco fino all’osso. Picchia un sole spietato che gli risucchia l'aria stessa dal corpo. John giace sul proprio tavolo operatorio, sanguinante. Il suo petto è aperto, il cuore esposto, immobile e senza vita. Il vento bollente rallenta. Si estingue. Il deserto intorno a lui è candido come ossa sbiancate, macinate in polvere sotto piedi in marcia._

_Non può muoversi. È paralizzato, a fissare ad occhi spalancati il cielo abbacinante. L'ultimo rimasuglio del suo sangue gocciola giù lungo un braccio, fuoriuscendo denso dal suo corpo appassito._

_Cerca di sbattere le palpebre quando un'ombra nera cade su di lui. Blocca il sole. La nebbia gl’imperla la pelle. Scorre in su e si riversa sul tavolo. I suoi viticci che si contorcono sfuocano la sagoma dell'ombra su di lui. No. Non si contorcono. I viticci lo accarezzano, il loro tocco morbido e incerto. La nebbia si arrotola e avvolge la forma. Scorre da essa a John. I viticci più freschi gli cercano il naso e la bocca. La nebbia spinge dita fredde nel suo ventre devastato._

_Lui rabbrividisce, battendo i denti. La nebbia si condensa in acqua. Gocciolii e scrosci ed echi d'acqua che s’infrangono sulle rocce. Il suono è debole, al limite dell'udibile. John lotta per girare la testa, per strattonare di lato i muscoli seccati dal sole in modo da poter vedere bene la figura._

_È alto. Snello. Il suo cappotto fluisce dentro e fuori dalla nebbia come se fosse fatto di quella sostanza. Turbina. Lui sbatte le palpebre mentre la figura trema e si sfoca. È come un'interferenza statica nella sua vista periferica. Una sagoma sfarfalla in un'altra, poi di nuovo nella prima. Sono entrambe alte. Sono entrambe sottili. Sono entrambe ammantate di nero. I lunghi riccioli neri si riversano sulle spalle di ciascuno dei due._

_Il suono di schizzi muta in uno scorrere costante d’acqua. John è così riarso, così disperatamente assetato. Prova di nuovo a girarsi, per vedere da dove provenga l'acqua._

_Mani ammantate di cuoio (le braccia bianche) reggono un’ampia e piatta ciotola di pietra. L'acqua si riversa da un lato e la nebbia ne vela sulla superficie. La sciarpa è un nodo di scintillanti gemme di zaffiro alla gola di Sherlock. La faccia sopra le gemme è bianca come la luna. Gli occhi grigi sono costanti nel volto mutevole (zigomi alti, pelle pallida, bocca generosa), osservando John con attenzione. "Vivi,” dice ogni voce (profondo baritono/morbido contralto), "O muori?"_

_Ciascuna voce si sovrappone all'altra. Sherlock è corde di fumo e violoncello e seta. L'altra è la sua controparte suonata con una viola, che si gemella alle sue armoniche profonde e oscure._

_La lingua nella bocca di John è troppo spessa. In risposta può solo emettere un suono soffocato. Il suo corpo ha uno spasmo, il braccio annaspa. Manca la presa verso la ciotola._

_"Questo ti cambierà (ti ha cambiato) (trasmutato),” dicono le voci, duellando in armonia._

_Col sangue denso in bocca, John cerca di ansimare, "Per favore." Si strozza sulla parola._

_Il rivolo d'acqua scorre sul tavolo. Si piega verso di lui._

_Gli occhi di Sherlock (gli occhi della donna) sono fermi. Mago e Strega, venuti ad aiutarlo._

_"Per favore,” ripete John tra le labbra secche._

_Lei/lui inclina la ciotola. L'acqua scorre più veloce, un fiotto ampio. John si protende verso di esso, rabbrividendo mentre il flusso ghiacciato gli scorre su per il braccio. Gli lava il sangue dalle mani e dalle braccia. Lo raccoglie in vortici e mulinelli prima di spazzarlo via dal tavolo con tutta la sporcizia coagulata._

_Gli schizzi gli colpiscono la bocca aperta. Lui solleva la testa dal tavolo, torcendosi nella cascata che gli si riversa sopra la testa e le spalle. Sherlock (la donna) rovescia del tutto la ciotola. Acqua fredda e pulita inonda la faccia di John. Polvere e sabbia (paura e dolore) vengono sciacquati via dai suoi chiari occhi aperti. L'acqua turbina lungo le profonde linee di preoccupazione intorno ai suoi occhi e bocca, scolpendo, cancellando e_ cambiando.

_L'acqua si richiude sopra di lui. Lo avvolge. Lui affonda più in basso. Più profondo. Ancora più a fondo. Nuota libero da ogni pensiero di dolore, calore e sangue. Questi abissi più freddi lo ringiovaniscono, il loro flusso e riflusso persuade il suo cuore a battere di nuovo. Sotto il suo sguardo, esso si richiude di nuovo nella gabbia protettiva delle costole, la pelle liscia e integra. Inspira, l’assorbire più lento di ossigeno è quasi erotico, l'acqua è argentea sulla sua pelle nuda. Lampi di pelle bianca in queste profondità, drappeggi neri, occhi argentei. Lei/lui è qui con lui, bellissimo/a nel suo elemento natale._

_John nuota verso l'alto. Più su. Cerca la superficie._

_Una mano rivestita di pelle nera si tuffa, trascinando bolle argentee. Gli afferra la mano. Lo tira su nel fresco della sera._

_La riva del fiume è ancora buia come a mezzanotte. Le strade sono inumidite dalla foschia. I lampioni fiochi sono pozze di giallo nella nebbia che si addensa. John respira nel gelo. Respira nella condensa. Foschia e nebbia e casa. Lui è a casa. Questa è casa sua._

_Sherlock è ombre e cappotto nero, con la nebbia che turbina obbediente ai suoi piedi. Sta in piedi al suo fianco sulla riva del fiume. La notte è sempre stata il dominio di Sherlock, e ora lui spalanca le braccia, offrendola a John._

_John si lascia avvolgere, il freddo del cappotto di Sherlock è più simile a una nuvola di tempesta che alla lana. Pericoloso. Imprevedibile. Eppure lui lì è al sicuro. Tra le braccia di Sherlock c'è solo la quiete della notte._

_“Detective.” È un debole sospiro nella brezza._

_Sherlock alza lo sguardo, il suo viso è sfocato, ma l'emozione è più chiara di qualsiasi altra cosa. Le braccia che trattengono John si tendono in anticipazione. I primi tentacoli di nebbia scorrono in avanti._

_Sherlock abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi chiari e impenitenti. John può scegliere. A Sherlock andrà bene in entrambi i casi._

_"Dobbiamo trovarlo e risolverlo,” afferma John._

_"Io devo,” risponde la voce profonda, in cui riecheggiano ancora strane armonie contralto. "Non c'è riposo per me finché non lo faccio."_

_"Verrò con te,” dice John._

_"Non li salveremo tutti,” l’avverte dolcemente il Detective._

_"Ne salveremo qualcuno." John spazza via le ultime gocce d'acqua mentre i suoi vestiti ritornano interi. "Hai bisogno di me?"_

_Un sorriso sincero. "Avrò sempre bisogno di te."_

_oOo Fine oOo_


End file.
